Lucky
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: Gift Fic for ShadowVixen. Post-canon Inu/Kag WAFF. Inu and Kags share a steamy relaxing bath and take advantage of having a babysitter... Well, while they can. Their pups show up, with amazing timing.


**FOR**: **shadowsvixen** (Request was Inu/Kag WAFF and SMUT)

**Title**: Lucky

**Author**: RavynSkye aka Plumespixie

Summary: Inu and Kagome share a bath and take advantage of having a babysitter. Post-manga.

Warnings: Het Sex.

"I know you're up there." A blue eyed raven haired miko called, "why don't you come down and enjoy the water with me?"

A red-clad hanyou dropped from the trees, 'keh'ing as he walked towards the local onsen. He lumbered over to the edge of the spring and dropped to his backside, crossing his arms in a huff.

"Oi, wench, can't a man watch over his _wife_?" Inuyasha's white puppy ears and nose twitched in rhythm as his eyes closed and he focused on taking in the scent of Kagome, and the sounds of the water rippling as she moved about.

Kagome laughed at her gruff but well intentioned mate. He was still the same, even after 3 years of marriage. She supposed he'd never change, not that she wanted him to. Unlike certain _other_ people, she loved her hanyou just the way he was.

"Why don't you watch from a little… closer?"

His eyes snapped open and a devilish smirk came to his lips, an errant fang peaking out.

"Closer, eh?" he stood and removed his haori and juban, pulling them from the waist of his hakama, and tossing them carelessly aside. He made a cocky show of lazily untying the knot of his hakama and removing his fundoshi, before slipping into the onsen.

Kagome just watched, with rapt attention, as her half-man disrobed. It never failed to amaze her how utterly… _flawless_ he seemed. Not a scratch, not a scar, _nothing_ marred the perfection of his skin. His long silver hair fell about his shoulders and his golden eyes seemed to glow in the late afternoon shade.

A shiver ran up and down her spine, at realizing _again_, that he was _hers_. She could touch him, hold him, kiss him, and rub those fuzzy ears to her heart's content.

_So lucky…_ she thought, continuing to marvel as he waded towards her.

When his clawed hand came up to rest on her cheek, she leaned into the touch.

Inuyasha leaned down, bringing his lips a hairs breathe from his wife's, "Is this close enough?" he whispered, feeling his lips brush hers slightly as his mouth formed the words.

"No." Kagome answered, her breath hitching as her husband slanted his mouth over hers in a kiss that was still as searing as the ones he gave her on the day they said there vows, and on the night, he marked her shoulder. She felt the hand at her face drop to her waist and his other arm came up to massage the back of her neck, and run his fingers through her hair. He finally pulled back, and her eyes were dazed and startled, as he tugged her sharply to him.

"Come 'ere" he grinned, and tugged her close, dragging her body against his. He backed up to an underwater stone, that was perfect for sitting on, and pulled her to straddle his lap.

"Inuyasha! I didn't mean _this close!_" Kagome mock protested, as his clawed hands began to rub up and down her sides, over her hips and an occasional thumb would brush against her nipple, "someone might see!" The whole village used this onsen, after all.

"Ain't nobody here but us, Kags." He insisted, making a show of sniffing the air, "I'd sniff 'em out long before they got close."

Kagome sincerely tried, but ultimately failed to stop herself from rocking herself back and forth when his hand slipped beneath the water and his knuckles brushed her most sensitive bud. Still, she managed to whine, "Inuyasha… the kids…"

Undeterred by her worries, he continued to stimulate his wife, "are with Rin… they're fine…" he coaxed. She was the one who invited him to bathe with her, what did she expect he would do?

By now his own arousal was hot and _hard_ and all he wanted to do was be _inside_ his wife. He used the hand not stimulating her to take one of her hands off his shoulder and drag it downwards, so she could _feel him._

"Kagome," he whispered, "I need you…" When she nodded her head, he lifted her hips and set her gently down, positioning his tip at her opening. She did the rest, by letting her weight fall naturally as he slipped inside her.

"Unnnnn…" The moan escaped before she could suppress it, "Soooo gooooood!"

His head fell forward and a growl escaped him as he began to raise and lower her on top of him. It wasn't often she got to 'top' and now he was wondering why they didn't do this more often… gods she was so… familiar, the home he'd always wanted; comforting and reassuring and _his._

His hips began to rise to meet hers and his puppy ears went back in concentration as he sought to pleasure her fully. Even _he_ understood that they didn't have much time. He pounded into her soft pliant body and, when he felt her walls contract around him, unlike their usual lovemaking, he let himself fall with her, shoving up as she pressed down and pitching deeply, spilling inside her once again.

They both were called back from the lazy after effects with Calls of 'through here!!! I can smell them through here!' and immediate follow-up calls of 'Get back here!'

Kagome quickly climbed off her husband's lap and sat next to him, as he draped a lazy arm around her. "Where are they coming from?' she asked, knowing his hearing could pinpoint the source of the noise far more accurately. He pointed to a bush just as his youngest burst through. "Found you!" she cried.

"Yumi… where's auntie Rin?" Kagome asked, smiling, already knowing that, once again the quarter demons had used their superior speed to outwit their babysitter.

"I'm… Right… Here…" Rin came out, bent over, hands on her knees and breathing hard, "And… Ichigo… is… right…"

"Here!" The elder child dropped from the tree line.

Kagome smiled, looking over her family, her husband and two silver-headed children.

_Very lucky indeed…_


End file.
